Smasher Royale
by Elfessarnate
Summary: The Smashers have ended up on a mysterious island, where they fight to the death. Only one will remain. Story's better than the summary. I'm not good at summaries. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Smasher Royale

Author's Note: This is going to be my first fic, so don't become a raving lunatic if I do bad. Also, if you end up enjoying this fanfic, don't get too comfortable in this killing. I will be doing something rather unlike this fic a lot…yes, Romance. Especiallly tragic romance. If you recognize my pen name and know me in real life or on another site, DO NOT tell anyone I like romance. ESPECIALLY if you actually know me. Ahem, let the fic begin.

Link: Yeah, I'm getting bo- **WAIT, YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU MIGHT MAKE ME SOMEONE'S BOYFRIEND!**

Me: chased by Link At least I don't do gay pairings! Chased by my favorite SSBM character…

Fox: Wonder why Link's chasing after the author…oh well. Let's join in, Falco! Falco and Fox start shooting

**Chapter 1**

25 (Sheik and Zelda are separate) people of different kinds appeared on an island, invited to an award ceremony.

Five pipes protruded from the ground. From each one popped a different person. Two Italian plumbers appeared, one red and the other green. A giant dragon-like creature emerged, his eyes glaring at the red plumber. A princess emerged from another, and from the last, a doctor appeared that looked like the red plumber (couldn't get another idea of how Dr. Mario could appear).

An egg washed on the shore with green dots speckled over it. It cracked and a small, green dinosaur came out. A giant ape came from the water and panted from swimming in the ocean.

A flying race car landed on the island and a bounty hunter went through the door, his hand in a salute. A spaceship hovered above the island; a fox and bird jumped from it, landing harmlessly, taking out their guns to finish a pose.

A small boy flew threw the sky, falling onto the sand. Electricity sparkled around his body. Two kids who looked like Eskimos crashed onto the ground, dropped by a red condor. Then, a small star twinkled, growing closer and closer until it was seen that a small…puffball was riding on it. He hopped down, hands flailing up and down to greet everyone.

There was another spaceship and a bounty huntress jumped down from it, wearing a space suit. Four portals formed on the sand; two swordsmen (well ONE swordsman from two different times), a princess, and an incredibly insane warlock walked out of them. The one that the princess strolled out of stayed open and a ninja came from it. The swordsmen were glaring at the warlock, their gazes locked.

Four pokemon faded into existence, thanks to the tallest and menacing of them. A hole opened in the sky (it's a plot hole; we don't know how the person got here thanks to it) and screaming, a two-dimensional man dived down. From it, two more swordsman came crashing onto the sand. The older swordsman of the two "twins" counted the people. There were 25.

All of a sudden, they were all teleported to the center of the island, where there was a medium-sized building.

"Where are we? This better be good! I'm missing my manicure," one princess, Peach, sniffed. (Okay, I'm going to use their names from now on.) Another plot hole opened up and closed, after nametags flew onto their proper owner's clothes.

"You are here for the Smasher Royale," a voice chuckled. Suddenly, a hand formed into the room everyone was in.

"I've read about this," Ness gasped. "They gather 25 people, and then they fight to the death on an island."

"Correct," another hand announced, entering the room as well. "We will give you each food, drink, and a random weapon. Weapons you usually have are gone. That means no magic, swords, or special abilities. You can not escape the island unless you are the last one! Now, we'll give everyone weapons one by one." Reluctantly, everyone agreed to fight, except for a few battle-mad smashers. Here is what everyone got:

Dr. Mario- Scalpel

Mario- Cane

Luigi- Rubber chicken

Bowser- Scimitar

Peach- Pistol

Yoshi- Pot lid

Donkey Kong- Gauntlets

Captain Falcon- A monkey tail

Ganondorf- Staff

Falco- Sig Sauer

Fox- Rope

Ness- Golf club

Ice Climbers- Broken glass (yes, I count them as 1 person)

Kirby- Link Plushie

Samus- Pictures of Master Hand's grandma

Zelda- Longsword (ends up with Wand)

Sheik- Chain

Link- Bulletproof vest (ends up with Longsword)

Young Link- Wand (ends up with bulletproof vest)

Pichu- Knife

Pikachu- CD player

Jigglypuff- Binoculars

Mewtwo- Laptop

Mr. Game&Watch- A blank contract

Marth- Bow

Roy- Sniper Rifle

"You have five minutes to get away from everyone as far as possible before the slaughter begins," one hand informed them. "This building is off limits. Form teams…if you dare."

Everyone began running in opposite directions, but forming teams as well. This would be a torment.

The Teams:

Mario, Luigi, Peach

Bowser

Dr. Mario

Yoshi, DK, Captain Falcon

Ganondorf

Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Ice Climbers

Falco, Fox

Ness

Kirby

Samus

Zelda, Link, Young Link

Pichu, Pickahu, Mr. Game&Watch

Marth, Roy

**Author's Ramblings**

Me: Please review and avoid flames! DK jumps and chases after me Come on! All I said was that I may write romance.

Link: Exactly!

Fox and Falco: Get him! keep on shooting


	2. The Torment Has Begun

Smasher Royale

**Reviews:**

**Pyromaniac Idiot:** Heh, what's he going to do; you'd be surprised of all the possibilities.

**Lacto3.1415**: Lol…yeah, I hate the McDonald's jingle a lot.

**Zekoi:** Thank you.

**Ri2:** The "game" is not about your weapon. In fact, you WILL be surprised by what some people will do. This game is about your cunning and how large your conscience is. There will be a mental effect on most people. You will be surprised…

**Author's Notes:**

Me: Thank you for the reviews. AH! Sheik pops up from nowhere and unleashes needles

Sheik: TAKE THAT!

Samus: HOMING MISSLES!

Me: Time to switch me with my Robot Me!

Robot Me: Activating…Emergency Plan Number Two.

Me: That's gross… oh, and everybody, sorry; forgot to put in Sheik! Sheik's alone.

**Chapter 2**

**In a Forest**

Ness was running through the forest, afraid and alone with a golf club. He had no mind powers to aid him. His yoyo and baseball bat were even gone. "There have to be some people who don't want to fight. Maybe I should swim away to the main land or something…take the risk." Coincidentally, at that time, one of the hands' voices rang through the island.

"All of you have 4 days only to make sure there is 1 survivor. If not, you all die. We have slipped rings that are now bound to your skin on your fingers. They will not short out from water, electricity, or anything, for that matter. It is impossible to break them. We can inject poison that makes you suffer for half an hour before killing you from these rings. Face it: it's impossible to escape."

"F those hands," Ness swore. "Maybe if I gather enough people, though, we can throw a reb-" Ness quickly turned behind him and saw someone come out from some undergrowth."

"Hey, relax. It's Samus, and all I have are pictures of one of the grandmas of the hands. They look rather odd, but that's all they do. Make you think they look odd," Samus laughed. Ness relaxed. "You look tired; you should sit down, ya know?"

"Yeah, guess I should," Ness agreed. "This thing is ju-" Samus's hand clenched around Ness's neck, choking him.

"Well, you little bastard, you trust people to much," Samus sneered. "That won't be much of a problem now, will it? You're going to hell, now."

Ness attempted to gasp for air. "In hell, that's not needed, Ness." The young boy fell limp. "The golf club isn't much, but at least it's a start." Samus grabbed it, then an idea striking her. She grabbed some ketchup from her supplies and wrote something on one of the photos:

Samus's 1st Kill

Ness

Death: Choked from being over trusting

"Time for some more." Samus walked off.

**Inside a Mountain Cave**

Roy and Marth were waiting near the entrance, intending to snipe anyone they saw.

"So, Marth, do you think we can escape?" Roy asked.

"No," Marth replied.

"Do you even have some bizarre idea from hope?" Roy pleaded. "The craziest ideas can be the best, you know."

"I don't want to escape," Marth answered coolly.

"What?" Roy turned to face Marth, whose face was totally relaxed, in contrast to Roy's sweating, nervous, twitching one. "How can you even say that? You must be joking…"

"Stare into my eyes; do you think I'm kidding around?" Marth questioned. Roy stared into Marth's eyes. Then, he noticed something. Before they ended on the island, Roy saw that Marth had eyes that twinkled with joy, always filled with hope as well. Now, they were dark and serious. Then, Roy found one last detail. His eyes were full of bloodlust.

"No…this c-" Before his sentence could be finished, Marth shot an arrow at Roy, and then checking his pulse. There was none.

"Guess I'm back." Marth took Roy's weapon, the sniper rifle, and headed out of the cave to kill others.

_This is impossible for me to lose_, Marth thought. _I know this island by heart. I know how to affect others' minds. I know all the killing strategies. I know everything about this sick, twisted game._

Marth had been the previous Smasher Royale champion.

**By a Cliff**

Fox and Falco were helping each other out. Fox's rope would get them to tons of places, and Falco would shoot those who tried to kill them. No one had come yet, and it was now the afternoon.

"Don't worry about anything, Fox," Falco reassured. "We'll get out of this mess. We're not going to fight against each other."

_Wow, he's very calm_. Fox was amazed. _How can he be that relaxed? Why is he so sure I won't go insane, like I may? Unless he has something planned out!_ Fox's heart began to pump fast._ What if he's intending to kill me? Maybe he'll kill me right now! I mean, he has the Sig Sauer…he's going to kill me!_ "I'm going to take a look at the beach from the cliff," Fox lied. "Don't worry; I'm going to be back."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Falco muttered. Several minutes later, Falco became a bit uneasy. "I should check on him." Falco walked towards the cliff, where he caught Fox readying himself to jump down the cliff by the support of his rope. "What are you doing?" Fox did not answer.

"Come on, man. Why are you trying to run away!" Falco's tone became full of concern and worry.

"Don't you see!" Fox screamed. "There's only going to be one person at the end! We can't stay friends!"

"Calm down, Fox! There's bound to be others who don't want to kill! We can join together, right?" Fox just stared at his feet. "Fox?"

"This has to be done," Fox told Falco through tears. He lunged at the bird. Falco was too schocked to do anything for a few seconds. Then, they were wrestling each other.

"WILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, FOX!" Falco yelled, throwing Fox off him with eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Falco saw his Sig Sauer laying on the ground. "Fox? Where are you?" Nervously, Falco looked over the cliff and saw Fox on the beach, dead. Sorrowfully, Falco grabbed Fox's rope and ran. There had to be some people who wanted to get away from this island. Somebody had to be sane here.

**Author's Ramblings**

Me: There's your chapter! Three deaths from morning to afternoon! Still not exactly THAT much. Oh shoot…Jigglypuff charges up a Rollout

Voice in the Shadows: We got your message, Elfessarnate.

Me: Thank you! Oh, and PLEASE review!


End file.
